Nothing Goes Right
by CookieCow
Summary: A series of murders leads the team to a young Spencer Reid. Will the team be able to protect him, and will they ever learn of his dark and sad past. Will Spencer make it out alive?
1. Found

Hey guys! This is my first FanFic. Tried my best on it, hope you're ready. Don't forget to Fave, Follow , and Review. Now let's get on with it, shall we? Hope you're ready for some little kid Reid! 3 BTW, Hotch never had Jack in this FanFic. NOW LET'S GO!3 -CookieCow

* * *

The team were heading into the meeting room. "There have been four killings in the last week, all here in Quantico." JJ said, pointing to the board, "First, the man strangles them, then he stabs them in the eyes, and he finishes off by taking their wedding rings." JJ continued on, "All victims were women that were married." The team looked at the pictures of the women, each with grotesque, bleeding eyes. "Why would he waste time on strangling them and stabbing them, instead of just takin' the rings and running?" Morgan wondered "Who knows, maybe there's a deeper meaning to this case, like there always is." Emily shrugged. "But the fourth on is the one that's really strange." JJ stated, "In the fourth killing, instead of stabbing her in the eyes, he stabbed both of her shoulders, and took the rings." JJ finished. "Did any of the women have children?" Rossi asked, JJ sighed, "Actually, none of them did, which is strange since most of these women had been married for years." The team looked a little confused, but went back to normal after a while.

The team arrived at the scene, another woman hade been murdered. "The victim is a, uh, Diana Reid, 31 years old, married to a William Reid." The Officer stated. "Where's the husband?" Hotch asked, "Neighbors say he left for a buisness trip, they don't know where though." The officer walked off with that. "Kinda' strange don't you think? I mean, the husband goes off on a 'buisness trip' and the neighbors know, but they don't know where." Prentiss said, she was suspicious about this "William Reid" figure. "Morgan, the officers haven't searched the house yet, go in there with Prentiss and Officer Olson." Hotch commanded, "Okay Hotch. Prentiss, let's go get in there, you too Officer Olson." Morgan yelled, walking off. Morgan looked into the house with Prentiss as the officer went straight in with his flashlight. "God, it's dark in here, looks like a tornado hit it." Emily groaned, having to step over things every second. Derek gave a quiet laugh as Emily smirked at him. It was strange, the body was found on the front lawn, but there was extreme evidence of a struggle in the house, a little bit of blood, and other things. Derek and Prentiss went up stairs, and into the rooms. Emily looked in the bathroom, Morgan looked in the bedroom. *Whimper*. Morgan's head shot up, he heard a soft whimper, it sounded like a, like a puppy! Derek called "EMILY!", she came rushing in . Derek had his gun out, so did Emily. Morgan motioned to the closet, Prentiss nodded. Morgan approached it with caution, he opened the closet. There were light yet heavy sobs. Emily and Morgan crouched at the same time. Emily gasped, Morgan's jaw hung open a little. There, in the closet, not a very big one, sat a tiny child. He looked like a dear in headlights. The child realized after a while and just stared at them, starting to scream for help. Morgan leaned in to keep the kid calm, "Shh, shh, it's okay." Morgan reached out to child. At that moment, the kid went limp, and cried even louder as he then tried to move farther and farther away from him. Morgan realized the kid was horrified, "Hey buddy, we're with the police, we're FBI, you don't have to be scared." He tried so hard to comfort the small scared child. But even though he told him this, the child still got scared. "Hotch," Morgan said over his radio, "we got a situation..." his voice trailed off.

Hotch walked into the house dodging the things scattering the floor with his feet. Hotch went upstairs, where Emily and Morgan were waiting. "What's wrong? Did something happen?" Hotch questioned, seeing them crouched by the closet. Morgan got up to tell him, "Hotch, there's a kid in that closet. He's goin' insane, won't let us touch him." Derek pointed to the small closet that Emily was next to. "Okay, we gotta get him out of there." Hotch went down by the closet, looking at the small child. "Hey buddy, it's okay. Just come on out, we won't hurt you." Hotch assured. The tiny child didn't care, he continued crying, covering his ears and pulling up his knees. "Hotch, should we just pull him right out?" Morgan whispered to him. "We can't do that, he'll be scared even further." Hotch whispered back. "Hotch, I think we should." Emily whispered to him, "We can't though, he'll go insane and hurt himself." Hotch whispered a little louder, the little boy could hear. The little boy was pushing himself into the corner, crying heavier. "Hey, no, no , no, no, it's okay buddy, we won't hurt you." Emily told him. Hotch sighed in defeat, maybe they should pull him out, this boy could be in serious danger, or be an unseen witness.

Hotch got closer to the little boy, but the little boy just froze, not imposing any danger to anyone. Hotch lifted the small boy up and out of the closet. The small child didn't struggle, but instead kept as quiet as possible. not looking at Hotch, as if he were embarassed. Hotch tried to get him to talk, "Hey buddy, what's your name?" he said, putting the child on the bed. The child didn't feel comfortable on it, since it was covered in useless crap. The child wouldn't let anyone see his face, no one could even get a look for less than a second. "Hey Morgan, can you get the paramedics to check him?" Hotch asked him, "Be right back Boss." Morgan walked off to get the paramedics.


	2. What Do We Do With You?

Hey Guys! I would love to thank all the follows! I love you all for the support you're giving me to make this FanFic, I couldn't do it without you! Also thanks to the person who reviewed my FanFic, in french, and the other people who reviewed (sorry, names didn't show up). Hope You're All Ready For Chapter 2, I'll get Chapter 3 out soon! -CookieCow

The paramedics arrived in the room, trying to get a look at his face. "We're going to take him downstairs for further inspection." The medic stated. "Okay, Morgan can you go with him?" Hotch asked, "Sure Hotch." Morgan followed the medics as they carried out a crying child, even the medics hadn't got a looked at his small face. "Poor kid," Emily said, "his mom might have been murdered, he's scared to death, and his father isn't even here to comfort him." she finished with a sigh. Hotch and Prentiss went downstairs to the ambulance, a medic approached the two, "Ok, so we are going to take a few photos of 'im," the medic told the pair, "That's fine, is he okay?" Hotch asked. "Well, we don't really know yet, he keeps moving away when we try to touch 'im. All we know is 'is heartbeat is fine, that's really all we could get." The medic walked back to the ambulance as Morgan walked to the two. "Hotch, this kid is scared to death. Obviously somethin' happened to make him act like this..." Morgan sighed. "Sounds like this kid's keeping a secret, and it's written across his face." Emily told Hotch and Morgan. They all let out a sigh.

A paramedic jogged over to the three agents, "I think you should have a look at this photo..." He sighed, showing them a picture they got of his face somehow, "Oh god," Morgan sighed looking away. The photo showed the boy's face, cover in bruises, some healed, some fresh. He had a cut lip, and blood was still running from his nose a little. "Oh jeez!" Emily gasped, the boy looked adorable but the bruises really covered that up. "How'd you get him to show his face?" Hotch changed the subject. "Oh, that was tough, we had to hold him down a little to keep him from lashing out on someone." The medic gave a small smile and turned away, back to the ambulance.

"Okay, Morgan can you call the team? This is a little new, a woman with a child." Morgan nodded and turned away to call the team down. Hotch let out a sigh as he started to pace around, and around, and around, and around...

"Where's the kid?" Rossi asked as he got out of his car. "Over there," Hotch said, walking over to the ambulance with the others as well," he won't let anyone see his face, it's covered in bruises." "How'd you know what his face looked like if he won't show it?" JJ asked, Hotch simply replied with, "Paramedics." The group walked to the ambulance.

"So, were you able to tell anything else?" Hotch asked the woman with a stethoscope to his chest. "Well, he looks to have a fever, he wasn't fed much, but we couldn't tell much else besides the bruises, that might've come from the dad, or bullies at school." Hotch nodded. "Morgan, contact Garcia, see if she can pull up any evidence this kid is even has a birth certificate." Morgan nodded as he walked off to call Penelope. "The Great Oracle Of Quantico speaking my great Chocolate God, what's goin' on?" Penelope greeted "Hey Baby Girl, can you look into a 'Diana Reid', see if she had any things about havin' kids." Morgan listened for a while, "Nope, not a thing." Garcia told him. "Okay, talk to ya' later Baby Girl." Morgan listened to her giggle a little before she hung up.

"Hotch, he doesn't have any records." Hotch looked at him confused, before nodding and looking to the team. "Guys, he may be a witness to the murder, I think we should take him to the Bureau." The team nodded to Hotch's idea. "We need all the information we can get." Emily said...

"Hey buddy," Rossi went to the little boy, "we're gonna take you down town, let's go." Rossi saw the almost lifeless-looking boy. All he did was sit, until Rossi picked him up with the approval of Hotch.

Finally, they got to the Bureau. Bringing the boy in, they took him into a nice room for him to relax in. They asked the first question. "So, what's your name little man?" Morgan gave a smile. It took at least 30 minutes before they got the smallest answer, "Can'ttellyou." he mumbled quickly, "What's that?" Hotch asked. "Nothing." He quickly told him, almost like he thought he did something wrong. "Come on buddy, just say your name." Morgan stared at the tiny boy, still not showing his face. "Why won't you let us see yor face?" Asked Hotch. The kid lifted his head by a inch. "Spencer." Morgan looked at the boy, "What'd you say?" he asked nicely. "Spencer Reid." the boy let out with a sad look. "Okay Spencer, so how old are you?" Hotch asked with a gentle smile. "9" He mumbled loud eough to be heard.

"This might be a hard question for you Spencer, do you know what happened to your mommy?" Morgan looked at him. "The man told me not too tell anyone what happened. He said I was not a good boy, I'm a bad bad boy." Spencer fell into tears. "Hey Spence it's okay, come on, don't cry!" Morgan regreted asking that question.

"I think we should stop askin' him questions." Hotch pulled Morgan aside. "Hotch, this kid's in danger, his dad might be a serial killer, he SAW the killer, his mom was just murdered, and he has no one to stay with or live." Morgan felt upset, "I have an idea. Get everyone in the conference room now." Aaron commanded walking towards the room.

" I think we should take him to our own houses, then do a sort of trade-off to keep the killer away." Hotch told his co-workers, Spencer sat in the break room, reading a book. "Morgan, you need to keep him the first 2 weeks, can you do that?" Hotch looked at Derek. "Sure." Morgan nodded. "Okay, we'll talk about who takes him afterwards." 


	3. Night One Of Many With Morgan

All I have to say is that this chapter will carry on, don't worry, no time skips except for sleepin', there is a lil' bit a cursin' goin' on, teeny weeny words tho. I AM SUPPPPEEERRRR SORRY THIS IS LATE! I'VE BEEN HAVIN' WI-FI PROBLEMS, FOR GIVE ME! And no, Morgan is not a perverted Pedophile, he my boo, my boo ain't a Pedo -CookieCow Out, fluffy time...

Morgan walked to the breakroom, the only one in there was Spencer. "Hey little man!" Spencer jumped at the sudden noise, "It's okay. Oh, Imma take you to my house, you're gonna stay there a while." Spencer moved a little bit back when he heard that. Morgan paused, "It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you." Morgan put his arms out, welcoming Spencer into them. Spencer took in the picture in front of him. This was the first time someone welcomed him, put their arms out. Except when... nevermind.

Spencer waited, contemplating whether he should go into his arms, or stay frozen. Cautiously, he walked into Morgan's arms, placing his small arms around his neck. Morgan chuckled, making Spence put his face into Morgan's chest. "OK, let's go," Morgan announced, "you're gonna love my place." Morgan called his neighbor the second Hotch informed him of his little guest. Morgan's neighbor was a nice elderly couple with keys to his house, they watched Clooney sometimes, so he needed a quick, cheap, petsitter. He did this so Reid wouldn't be intimidated by the canine.

Morgan thought a little. 'Damn, this kid's probably never seen a dog,' Morgan continued walking out with little Spencer in his arms, 'he probably knows what they are though, I mean, he wasn't in any school, but he could read. Probably tought by his parents...' Morgan looked down at Spencer, he was playing with the loose thread on Morgan's shirt. Obviously this kid wasn't that neglected. He had some nice clothes and a pair of glasses. His parents probably didn't bring him out of the house, ever. This was obvious since his hair was a little long, it hadn't been cut much. His clothes aslo didn't look like something the kid picked out, they reeked of something his parents picked out. Either they were to protective, or based on what he saw, they didn't want people to know about what goes on in his home.

They arrived at Morgan's car, Spencer fought to stay awake. "Just stay awake a little longer Spence." Morgan smiled. Spencer's head bobbed up and down as sleepiness took over his mind. It was at least 7:00 since this case took some time out of their schedule, plus the paperwork and dealing with Spencer just added onto it. Morgan placed Spencer in his seat and got in the front, looking at Reid through his mirror.

As Morgan drove, he thought about Spencer some more. 'This kid looks a little neglected to me, but not that much. It seems like they tried to keep him looking nice.' Morgan sighed and looked at Spencer, still fighting for energy, 'He looks likes he's 6 years old, and weighs as much as a 6 year old...he was obviously underfed...' They had arrived at his house, Spencer was awake fortunately. "We're here!" Morgan lifted him out, carrying him to his front door. "I gotta' put you down for a sec, need to grab my keys." The small kid wouldn't let go, he was kind of attached, but it was probably because it was a new scene. "It's okay." Morgan laughed, placing Spencer on the ground, he just stood there shaking until Derek picked him up again. Spencer's eyes widened at the new house he was in, he started to shake a bit. "Shh.. it's okay, you're in no danger," Morgan hugged Spencer, "is it okay if you sleep in your own bed though?" Spencer sort of tilted his head, did someone actually consider what he wanted? He just shrugged, kind of meaning 'yeah...'. "Okay, oh yeah! I need to feed you!" Spencer was confused once more, 'does this person CARE about me?' he wondered.

Derek made himself and Spencer a peanut butter sandwich, Spencer obviously hadn't had one, since his first reaction was 'W-WHAT IS THIS?!'. Dinner was over without any conversation.

"Man, you ain't got a change of clothes," Morgan sighed as Spencer sat on the guest bed, Spencer looked down at his clothes. "AH HA! I know what to do, why don't you wear one of my t-shirts!" Morgan grinned, Spencer looked up at him with wide eyes. In a matter of seconds Morgan rushed out of the room and back in with one of his oversized t-shirts. Morgan handed it to Reid, earning a blush, Morgan quickly exited the room after that. Morgan heard pacing around in the room, he was probably thinking about wether he should wear it or not.

"ok" came a quiet mumble Morgan could barely make out. Morgan stood as he looked at Spencer. It may be wrong to think this, but Morgan thought he. looked. ADORABLE! It being oversized made him look so cute. Spencer stood with a black, "All American Rejects" T-shirt, falling off his shoulders, quite much so. Morgan smiled. "Okay lil' buddy, you need to get to sleep," Morgan held Spencer, then placing him on the bed and tucking him in, "good-night little man." Morgan turned off the light, closing the door he walked to his room. He was blushin' so much 'O' my God... he had no underwear on under that, he pobably took it off.' Morgan held a child that only had an oversized t-shirt on, 'holy hell...' Morgan entered his room, change, turned the light off, and went to bed.

Spencer awoke, very sweaty and crying, he had a terrible nightmare... He got out of bed and looked for Morgan's room, finally finding it after blindly pacing around the house. "Hnn..." was the noise Morgan awoke to, he looked to his side and saw Spencer, he stood there, watching him with pleading eyes. "S-sorry!" Spencer stepped back, "Hey, what're you apologizing for? Are you okay? Why're you awake this late?" Morgan saw he had been crying. "I-I w-was j-j-just wo-wondering if-if I cou-could slee-sleep in h-he-here" Stuttered a small Spencer. "Uh.. sure," oh jeez, just Morgan's luck! Not that he didn't want some annoying kid sleeping with him, but he didn't want a kid who was technically naked sleeping next to him.

Spencer had been cuddled like a puppy next to Morgan all night untill Morgan had awoken again. He sat up and looked at Spencer next to him. OHMYJESUSSWEETBABIESINHOLYDAMNHELL! Next to Morgan lay Spencer on his stomach his shirt lifted from moving round so he could see his...um... behind. Morgan sat and blushed while, till he understood that was wrong and put his shirt down.  
Tomorrow was gonna be a long day if he was stuck with a kid this cute and quiet.


	4. AUTHORS NOTE MUST READ

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Hello my Lovely Supporters! I love your reviews and how nice they are. I think personally that this story is going okay. I love kid!Spencer, he soooo adorable. OK, so I'm not trying to be over-confident, but if this story goes okay, I think I want to write a sequel with maybe a teenage!Spencer, not on the BAU.  
If you support this idea, comment: Chocolate Chip.  
If you don't, get off my page. JK, I'm okay with that, I'll still love you!  
OK, but seriously, if you don't, comment: Raisins, because raisins are EVIL, disguising themselves as chocolate chips.  
Well, end of this, I love all my supporters, I love all my readers and reviewers, you're amazing people!  
Keep your heads up, this story is tough to write since it's quite hard to exploit little Reid without sounding creeeepppyyyyy, ew.  
I'll get the chapter up faster, but understand that, the faster, the shorter.  
Love,  
CookieCow P.S. I talk too much, sorry...  



End file.
